


Snowy Wish

by magnaetobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FLUUFFF, Fluff, Girls' Generation - Snowy Wish, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu, fluuff, i believe this is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaetobio/pseuds/magnaetobio
Summary: “Thank you for breaking through the snow and almost freeze on the way here for me.”“It was haaard but at least what come after that was worth it."
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Snowy Wish

**Author's Note:**

> ain't gonna lie i CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS??? THIS SUPPOSED TO BE FLUFF YOU HO-

_I don’t know how long it has been since you have taken over my heart_

Tobio didn’t know since when Atsumu get into his life. It’s feels so natural. Like he was there from the very first time even though they’ve been know each other for, how long, two years? Tobio didn’t sure either.

“Earth to Tobio! What are you even thinking? You weren’t listen to me.”

Tobio snaps from his thoughts.

Just like today, Atsumu suggests to held study session together even though they both are not really do well in their subjects. Atsumu’s reasons? His twin is so annoying that he wouldn’t let him study in peace without mocking him, and Tobio is as dumb as him so he wouldn‘t really feels degraded. For some reasons Tobio couldn’t deny that even though he tried to.

“I’m sorry. What was that again?”

“Nothing. What is it?”

“What?”

“What were you thinking about, earlier, that make your ugly face getting uglier. And you hasn’t solved a single question yet! You sure are dumber than me.”

Tobio yanked a bit by that remark.

“I wouldn’t deny the first one, because in fact, i do really have no single clue on how to solve this,” (he sees Atsumu cackles) “but for the latter, i beg your pardon, Miya-san, since you too barely finish your number one.”

“I almost there, if you hadn’t suddenly lost in your thoughts and ignore me. How irresponsible. Anyway, those, what you said before, is second and third, you haven’t respond for the first one.”

“Uh..?”

“What i said about your face. Your ugly face!”

“No need to say it out loud. I’ve been aware for a long time. I don’t really care, though.”

“You think you are ugly?” Atsumu sounds so shocked. Tobio doesn’t understand, Atsumu was the one who make that clear as bright as broad daylight. Hence, he was saying that twice!

“You were the one who said that, though. Why you sounds so surpised?”

“I was just teasing you. Did you really think you are ugly?”

“Some of my friends told me that, and YOU too, so i guess it’s a yes?” Tobio answers with emphasizing word “you” just in case Atsumu try to dodge it.

“Who is that “friends” of you who said you are ugly? Give me names. I just wanna talk.”

Tobio rolls his eyes. Here he goes, that stupid antics of him.

“Let’s just drop that, okay? Beside, if you really want to talk to people who call me ugly, you can start with talking to your self.”

“Tobio-kun, i’m already told you i was just joking. You are beautiful.”

Tobio shocked by the sudden attacks. He can feels the blood rush onto his cheeks, and he thinks it’s clearly can be seen, because when he glances at the boy beside him, he puts the silliest smile ever. Tobio wants to smack his face.

“Then stop teasing me. And I don’t really care about how my face look like to other people.”

“But i do care.”

Tobio heard that clean and clear, but refuse to give another reply. Because if he does, they would never finish what they called this stupid study session. Thankfully, Atsumu also drops the talks and focused on his book instead.

Though, Tobio didn’t deny the warm feels in his heart.

In the end, they both didn’t manage to solve any single question. Atsumu says he just gonna copy his twins, while Tobio decided it’s best to just gave up.

_Perhaps we, just the two of us, spent a long time looking for each other_ _  
_ _I didn’t know you were right next to me,_ _  
_

Two days before Tobio’s birthday, they spent the day together as Atsumu couldn’t make it on his birthday. Something come up with grandma or something like that. Tobio didn’t really try to heard him.

“I’m sorry i can’t make it on your birthday.” Atsumu says in a sad tone.

“You’ve been saying that for the tenth times. It’s okay, Miya-san. You’ve been with me the in last two times.”

“I want to be there for every times, though. Your parent can’t make it again?”

“Yes, and it’s not like they always make it, right? It’s okay, i got used to it. I’m not kid anymore, alone at your birthday would not hurt.”

He lied. He hates spending his birthday alone in cold night. But he doesn’t want to make the other uneasy. The last two times was enough and he won’t asks for much more. They are just friend and Atsumu has his own life, his family. Tobio has no right to snatch it only for his selfishness.

Somewhat Atsumu can see through his heart, and Atsumu tighten his hand that already hold onto him. That simple act make Tobio turns his eyes to his, and Tobio knows that he indeed, can.

_Come closer and hug me tightly_ _  
_ _I want to express my heart that beats for you_

The clock shows that the day almost end. It’s 23.45 and in fifteen minutes Tobio’s birthday gonna ends. He stares at the package at the corner of his room. It’s from his parents and he got zero will to open it. He doesn’t want presents. He just want them to be with him during his birthday, not just some cliche messages and phones from miles away. It’s been six years since he spend his birthday without his parents around. He miss them and it makes him hates them.

He let a loud sigh. When he about to get into his bed, he hears a doorbell rings. Tobio hesitant for a second thinking maybe it’s just some prank that his neighbour kids do but when the rings didn’t stop he comes down from his room. Slightly kind of irritated with whoever the guest is that choose to come at this very hour.

“Coming.” He echoed when the doorbell rings still hasn’t stop.

When he reach the doorknob and open it, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Miya Atsumu was there, with heavy breathing, parted lips, and a very pale cheeks, trying to calm himself.

“Did...i make it? Is it...too...late?”

He pushes Tobio aside, get into Tobio’s living room and glance at the clock at the wall. 23.50. He made it.

“I make it!” He screams and put his hands in the air.

“What? You make what?” Tobio, still very confused is still at his place.

“Your birthday! I make it to your birthday! There’s still ten minutes left. Okay we can do it. Let’s blow your candles. What, wait, why are you crying?”

Tobio doesn’t understand either why does he cries. Suddenly his vision blur and he feels the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Atsumu hastily reaches him and put him in his arms. Tobio still has his hands covered his eyes while Atsumu hugs him.

“I’m sorry, have you been lonely? I’m sorry i couldn’t come earlier. I should be here faster. I’m sorry.” Atsumu kisses top of Tobio’s head while his hand caresses his back and nonstop muttering _i’m sorry_ , while Tobio couldn’t stop sobbing in his chest.

After the times that feels like forever, Tobio finally manage to calm himself down and untangled himself from Atsumu.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles while rubbed his eyes a little too hard trying to wipes the remaining tears.

Atsumu stops Tobio’s hands, put them down and use his own hand to wipes it for him instead.

“You gonna hurt your eyes. It’s okay.” He says while caresses Tobio’s cheeks with his thumb. After makes sure that Tobio calm down, he asks again.

“How about the candles? Do you still want to blow it?” His eyes shine with desire, despite he try to push it back with a warm smile.

“What? This year too, you didn’t got to blow you candles?” Tobio seems amused with hoarse voice.

“That’s smart ass ‘Samu cheats again. I can believe he really made a whole ass scenario for him to being able to blows the candles by himself. What is he? Five?”

“You just the same. You told me you were the one who start that.”

“I was just joking, okay? I’m planning to lit the candles again for us to blow, but he already angry. That short-tempered kid.”

Tobio just give him a witty smile.

They arranged the table and take the cake that Tobio’s parents bought for him this morning, by package, and put the candle on top of it.

“Could you please hurry up. Three more minutes and this will means nothing.” Atsumu snaps when Tobio about to take the lighter. Tobio just rolls his eyes and stays in the same pace.

When they finally light the candles, it’s only one minutes left.

“Make a wish. Hurry up.” Atsumu impatient.

Tobio closes his eyes. When he opens it up, he meet Atsumu’s eyes. His eyes shine with glister.

“Okay, on three.” Atsumu start. “One, two, three.”

Atsumu blows the candles. Tobio stay still.

“Why aren’t you blow it too. It’s your birthday. And your candles. Now i feel guilty.” He stares with disappointment.

“But you looks so happy, i can’t help it. Count this to cover your failure on your own birthday.” Tobio added, definitely make fun of him.

“I’m not... You know what? Whatever.” Atsumu sigh. “It’s your birthday, i’m gonna be easy on you.”

“Yes, please be easy on me. Will you stay over?” Tobio expected.

“Are you out of your mind? I almost freeze on the way here, I’d rather die than to feel that again.”

“I’m sorry.” Tobio mumbled.

“Rather than sorry, I expecting something else to be honest.”

Tobio meets Atsumu’s eyes that smile fondly.

Tobio get closer to Atsumu and hugs him.

“Thank you.” Tobio says.

“With pleasure.” Atsumu answers.

“Thank you for not letting me alone at my birthday again.”

“I’m a bit late, and i will still be here the next birthday and the rest birthday too. Bear with it.”

Tobio chuckles.

“Thank you for breaking through the snow and almost freeze on the way here for me.”

“It was haaard but at least what come after that was worth it.”

Tobio buried his face even deeper in Atsumu’s chest after hears that shameful remark.

“Thank you again.” He whispers in very small voice but loud enough for Atsumu to hears.

“You are very welcome.”

Maybe they were just friends now but for the next birthday, who knows?

  
_Even though I said that we were just friends_ _  
_ _Honestly I didn’t realize how genuine your smile was at the time_

**Author's Note:**

> yeah who knows


End file.
